reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoD addict
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Thank you Thanks for the heads-up. I'm a little new to the editing world, so I was simply trying my best as a beginner. If it's not much trouble, I'd like to know how to create the notification that says this page could be deleted. Just in case, right? Venom341 23:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Thank you Thank you very much. I was wondering how to do that because of the random stampede we had of meaningless pages, so if that happens again, I now know what to do. Thanks for the information and not deleting my page in the process ;) Venom341 23:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap! Man, I keep you running into you. What other wikis are you on? I do Gears of War, Battlefield and BioShock, and hardly ever do Splinter Cell. Peter Griffen Boy 02:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Add to your list of your quotes MacDougal: What are we going to do? John: I'm going to hand you over, and watch them rip youlimb from limb! MacDougal: NO! John: Nah, I'm just kidding. Those aren't the exact quotes, but you get the idea. Quote Here it is MacDougal: Please, sir, what are we going to do? Marston: I'm going to hand you over to them and watch them tear you limb from limb MacDougal: What! Marston:I'm just kidding. We're going to run on the roof tops. Wow! Congrats on earning the 'Lucky Edit' badge! You are lucky! =D BTW, 'your' quote is my favourite as well ^^ Wish ya luck! ;] In that quote, there is no 'silence'. MacDougal says " What?!" after Marston offers to hand him over ;] rollback sorry it took so long. But here's your rollback rights. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Category Male Characters Wait it is. I just saw it being added to in changes and thought I should contribute. Don't mistake me for someone with bad intentions, only trying to help. I will lay off. Foxtrot12 05:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Now listen, I want to know why a Male Characters category is BS, if there is a female Characters category. I just didn't want a double standard. --Crowbar 05:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay, well, besides watching out for page rustlers, I got zilch to do, so should I just basically undo those edits? --Crowbar 05:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Foxtrot12 05:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) However, I think I will leave some so I don't get accused of um... edit boosting I guess? --Crowbar 05:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah.... I guess I work a little too fast, ah well, it can easily be explained. Anyway, edits are like gamerscores in a way, in the fact that they have no real meaning, a person with one edit could be a much better editor than someone with one-thousand. --Crowbar 05:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: YOU RULE Thanks for the kind words my friend. I like to help as much as I can here.. after all that's what it's all about. --MOB-4-Life 11:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Catagory I was thinking of adding a Protagonists and Antagonists category, what do you think.--Crowbar 17:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RDR wat up RE: Userpage Yes, please. Chiafriend12 17:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Do you play 360 or PS3? If you do please give me your name. I added you. Okay. This is off topic. But, it would be funny if you added that two soildiers in the Call of Duty series are seen urinating. One in the second American mission of the first game, and one in the first British mission in Call of Duty 3, add it on the Call of Duty wiki (no duh). Also, though it may seem as though all my chances are vanquished of getting unblocked, I recently got Chia's suppot to unblock me on the wiki, yay! I wanna know if you support me getting unblocked. I'm also on IRC at the moment. ok i will stop. Thank you for telling me - 3fallout Dude, just stay out of this. You know I don't like him, I just told him to leave me alone. I have every right to do that. Juan José Rodriguez reportin' 17:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:lol Yeah I hated that mission too, stupid Moira. And er yeah.Evan 19:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Tips As far as I concern, there is still no manual of style here...but instead, you can just a tips at the media tips sidebar top of recent changes sidebar and the wiki sidebar. There's still users that aren't following the rules.--Blaff 60 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you play RDR on PSN because no one likes do ganghideouts and i like to have a posse member by my side. Nice Editing! :) You sure know alot about Red Dead! Your also dedicated to this Wikia! :) No titles? I don't know when that was implemented, but Mrs. Ditkiss and Mrs. Bush should've been left the way they were. Ditkiss and Bush alone seems really confusing for no real reason I can discern. But what the hell do I know? JackFrost23 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::So, I've been waiting for you to take this 'no titles' thing all the way, and I'm kinda curious what you intend to do about Mr. and Ms. Fortuna. I thought I'd solved it by titling the characters Luisa's Mother and Luis'a Father when I created the articles, but Blaff decided it should be Mr. and Ms. (although I'm fairly sure it should've been Mrs.) and changed the page names. So apparently he didn't get the 'no titles' message either. :D ::I'm not trying to agitate you, I'm just asking about consistency. ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 17:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, hey, maybe Father Fortuna and Mother Fortuna? :::Lemme know... :::- JackFrost23 17:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Tantrum idiot why did you change my thing i edited there is a gliutch in the cheats how you like it if i edited your page RE: Tantrum That's ok. RE: lol Yes, I know what you mean. We had tons of issues on the Left 4 Dead wikia, people were saying Nick's suit looks like this and that. I mean, Jeez people, it's a suit, not a rare, one of a kind thing. And sure, a bear has a scar, it must be like this other bear with a scar.... sigh. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cattleman Hey! You never know, Marston keeps bear pelts in his pants. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 19:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There is a user vandalising the Savvy Merchants outfit page, just thought I would let you know. MEffect Fan 04:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Deletion? There has been an article created called Secret and Hidden things, but the info should be in the article Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs and Secret Locations. See you around! :) The Cool Bear 12:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Serious Vandalism on Exodus in America Page The entire page was wiped out and replaced with some kids masturbation fantasy at one point. Some of the stuff has been poorly replaced and the page is still a mess. I don't know if you can roll back the page to Blaff's last edit or if I need to undo each change manually, but it needs to fixed, obviously. Thanks. - JackFrost23 16:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ban for 3Fallout He is edit boosting, simply replying to blogs with "Not interested, just want a badge", I have left a warning on his page, but he seems to have ignored it. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not to mention swearing at me on my talk page. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how actively he's trying to boost himself, but it looks like Crowbar's right. Perhaps he just needs a word from an admin and not a complete banning? - JackFrost23 20:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalised Mission Pages Yesterday, someone wiped out Exodus in America and last night someone took out The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. Granted, the data is easily retrieveable, but why are we putting ourselves through that? I think it's time we added all the missions (including strangers) to the list of pages that can only be edited by registered users. What do you think? - JackFrost23 16:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No worries... Concentrate on moving then, it's not a desperate situation or anything. :) - JackFrost23 03:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) deletion of my page im sorry for the page that you deleted, i would like you to tell me what was wrong with it. i saw nothing wrong i was just making a page to be used for reference of hidden things, i did not see it on any other pages. please tell me what was wrong, im sorry for this. ProvokedElf 07:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the Mystery Site page? :It's still there last I checked... :EDIT - sorry, thought this was my talk page... :D :- JackFrost23 15:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with it? What is wrong with the animal skinning times page? Question Should I put the skinning times on the Hunting page? This IP needs to be blocked immediately http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.177.177.231 This person has done nothing but add inappropriate comments in place of the data on multiple pages. This one, too: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.182.88.48 adminship Down the very bottom =] http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Dead_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship hasn't been answered in a while! Matt of the wastes 04:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) There's just so much vandalism... Matt of the wastes Handy... I made a template for admins, this would be handy for us esp. pages needed deletion/merging, if you want to add it to your user page or not, just contact me...--Blaff 60 22:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Since you're an active admin, I'm linking you to the post I just made here. JoePlay (talk) 00:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report Hi i want to report vandalism on the achivements page with a lot of nonsense pages involving a lot of curse words.MrQuickOnTheDraw 20:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hello CoD addict! This is Dmcthunder999 here! I was just wanting to ask if you could make me and admin of The Red Dead Redemption Wikia? I am a major fan of Red dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare, i have both for my PS3 and have completed either, hunted every animal, gotten up to $10,000 in-game money, been everywhere on the map, unlocked all of the costumes, and completed all stranger missions. I feel that with administrative powers, I could clean up this wiki. I check this wiki regularly (hourly) and use it for many resources. I feel that since i am on so often, i could keep a good eye on the users to prevent vandalism and whatnot. Just askin for the sake of the Red Dead Redemption wiki! :) -Dmcthunder999 c u later Griff Vandalism Hi! I hate to be a pain but I would just like to bring to your attention that the infomation on the page Griff is actually false. I have put hyperlink to the correct page but if you can please delete it, it would be a fantastic. Thanks! -Reddeaddude 19:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Whats Up? Not much just editing some of the pages as you prabably know from the recent wiki activity. I normally stop editing at nine 'o' clock because i've been looking a t a computer screen for too long,lol. How is the whole admin thing going?Reddeaddude 19:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandal...Again Well this really isn't a vandal as such but does't help the wiki nor anyone reading it at all.Red Dead Revolver Walkthrough/Chapter 22: Devils and Angels. The person who wrote this is unknown. If you can i think this page should be deleted or otherwise edited with the correct infomation. Do what you think is needed, Thanks for Reading Reddeaddude 13:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. If you're interested in participating or reviewing the process, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC)